Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Adventurous Exploits of Team Hellayee
by xXCherryripegangstaXx
Summary: How will Elisa cope when she is turned into a Pokemon. Traversing time and Saving Pokémon. (Rated T because I'm Paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my fanfiction.**

**You probably expected something amazingly fabulous.**

**HOWEVER**

**you are thoroughly mistaken.**

**I suck at writing fanfics and require a lot of help and crit.**

**NOT FLAMES**

**(do not want)**

**ANYWAYS THE STORY. RIGHT.**

**(this is also a joke. I'm not even gonna try (unless if someone likes it then maybe.)**

* * *

My world spun.

I could see the complete spectrum of colors before my eyes.

I felt as if i was floating in empty space.

I couldn't blink.

Wait...

Am I even breathing?

I suddenly heard a loud and resonating voice.

It seemed as if it came from everywhere yet simultaneously came from no where.

It asked me questions, like if i were scared of the dark or if aliens invaded what i would do.

I tried to lie but could not. It was as if my entire being was controlled or if i was dreaming.

Yes. I was probably dreaming. Unless someone spiked my apple juice.

The voice called me naive. I was kind of mad. But that was ok.

there was a fuzzy feeling near my legs.

Wait! I have four legs?!

WHERE ARE MY HANDS!?

I started to freak out.

i suddenly heard voices.

Someone was calling to me.

Telling me to hold on.

My arm felt like it was being torn off.

"I-I can't!" I shouted.

The voice urged me to hold on but i felt my grasp slipping as my hands seemed to morph into paws.

I screamed.

The voice screamed.

* * *

**beautiful.**

***pats self on back***


	2. Chapter 2

"hmm..." I said mumbling to myself.

I stood before the most famous guild in the world. A large pink shape, cleverly crafted to look like the really strong and powerful Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

My entire body trembled. I paced back and forth a few times to loosen my stiffening legs and slapped a determined expression on my face.

"No! I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer!" I shout to myself with an air of certainty.

"This is it. Today I'm going to be brave." I strike a silly pose, hoping to cheer myself up. I take a deep breath and step onto a grate that was right in front of the gate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" a voice called. I shrieked but quickly bit it back causing my lip to bleed a bit.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" a different voice called.

The original voice called back. "The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!"

I let out another cry and stumble off the grate. one of my small brown paws caught on a stick that made up the grate causing me to fall over. I yelped in pain but stood back up panting from shock. "T-that scared me."

"I...I can't bring myself to go in." I said to myself while sadly shaking my head. "I vowed i would do it today, but..." i step back a bit producing a small stone chunk. I lay it on the floor. "I thought holding my personal treasure would inspire me..." I sigh yet again, picking up the stone. "I just cant do it. I'm such a coward." I insult myself hoping to jolt myself into action. "This is so discouraging..."

I turned around, licking my lip tasting a clear metallic tang in the red liquid seeping out. I start heading forward one paw after the next. I trip over the stairs and bonk my head but i quickly recovered and continued my walk of shame.

* * *

I headed to the beach. hoping to clear my head after my stupid cowardice left me with the fact that I would never be able to walk up those steps again and join the guild I had wanted since i was a little pup.

I had come at the perfect time. The Krabby were all out and about blowing their beautiful bubbles. I ventured to the open part of the beach. It was a beautiful view. I just had to voice it! "What a beautiful sight!" i cried into the sunset for no real reason continuing to gaze at the pretty bubbles reflecting off the waves. The sun bathed the waves in oranges and yellows and the sky was a pretty mixture of purples, indigo, pinks and oranges.

the waves sparkled like stars.

I repeated what my mother said to me ages ago. It seemed like her death didn't rattle me at all but inside it stung like a Beedrill at my heart. "When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles..." I continued by adding my statement "All those bubbles, reflecting the setting sun off the waves... It's always beautiful." I stared for a few minutes until the sun was casting weird spots on my eyesight.

"...This is where I always come when I'm feeling down on myself." I say to no one in particular. "But it makes me feel goods to be here." I sigh "like always." I add. "Coming here heals my spirits. I take a deep breath and let out an elongated sigh.

I start walking along the sandy shore, listening to the waves and the distant popping sounds of the bubbles produced by the Krabby. I let myself smile and watched the waves wash up and down in an almost rhythmic movement.

I continued walking and noticed a small pink-yellow shape, probably a flower blown towards the beach somehow. I kneeled down and sniffed it. It didn't smell like a normal flower, in fact there was no flowery scent around it at all. I paused, tilting my head in thought. I then touched my nose to it, only to shoot straight back. " Great Arceus! " I screamed, backing away as I realised that the shape was in fact a Skitty's tail.

" I need to get them out of there! " I suddenly thought, a determined expression reaching my face. I rocketed forward and began digging, throwing the sand out behind me in big lumps.

After a few minutes of digging I finally uncovered the Skitty's face. I checked her vitals. She was breathing and her heart was fine. I let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

I awoke to see a cute little Pokémon standing over me. I coughed spluttering and choking on the sand that had filled my windpipe.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" the Pokémon stepped back presumably to give me some space to breathe. I shakily stood up, the sand making it hard to get a grip on the ground. I immediately fell forward onto my... hands? Oh. Right. It all came rushing back to me. The screams, the thunder, the voice of a friend? I think he was a friend.

"W-where am I?" I choked out my throat raw and sore. The Pokémon seemed to ignore my question completely and continued to talk "You wouldn't move at all! I was really scared for you! Do you have any idea how you ended up unconscious out here?" The Pokémon asked. '_i was unconscious?_' I thought to myself.

"Anyway I'm Jackie!" The Pokémon chimed. "And who are you?" she added tilting her head like a puppy. I thought i would've had a heart attack if i was a bit taller. I tried to tell her that i was a human that came from another world and i got separated from a friend. "What? You say you're a human?" she asked me in shock. obviously she didn't buy it. "You look like a perfectly normal Skitty to me!" she shouted.

I looked at myself, turning my head to see cream-coloured paws, fluffy pink ears and a round squishy tail. I squeaked with horror.

"You're... a little odd. Are you pulling a trick on me?" asked Jackie out of the blue.

I gasped and shook my head. '_NO WAY!'_ I thought. "You're telling me the truth?" asked Jackie questioningly again tilting her head. "Ok, how about your name? Whats your name?" she repeated giving me a confused look.

I glance around and roll my eyes '_My name... my name is..."_

"Elisa."

* * *

**The grestest chapter. **

**Bootifru.**


End file.
